Journal Scribbles
A series of session recaps, written in journal format by the Heroes themselves. Intro (Enra) I’ll admit I have been out of the habit of journaling, but in my defense, I am used to having considerably more free time. Ours is a story worth telling, though, so I’ll be doing my best to get it all down. Since setting out from my hollow and stumbling back into society, I’ve joined up with a ragtag group of ‘misadventurers.’ From the beginning there’s been myself, the small druidic hermit (and really the only sane one); Mars, a sorcerer of countless faces (and names); and Ivan, a hot-headed dwarven fighter with surprisingly inventive tactics. Our numbers have fluctuated a little, others joining us and then departing for their own quests, but our most recent addition, Walnut (the “greatest bard”), seems likely to stick around, even though we are leading ourselves into certain doom. We have recently dubbed ourselves the “Heroes of Fellrock.” In retrospect, it’s probably best that there is no one from the town left to contest the title. We do good, we just do it rather poorly at times. 2/13/19: Parasites and Lycanthropes and Buffalo, oh my. (Enra) Today began… poorly. Ivan, Walnut, and I spent the evening in the woods outside of Nordrake, intending to protect Theryn, a townswoman who was recently attacked and turned into a wereboar. She is unable to resume her human form, even in the daylight, so she has taken to hiding in the forest. Townspeople just love a good monster hunt though, and since she hasn’t exactly been the stealthiest, she’s become a target. I’m not sure she really needed our protection anymore though. During the night, a cave bear stumbled into our encampment and woke Theryn, who quite literally crushed the thing, then attempted to crush us as well. In the scuffle to save ourselves and bring her back to reality, Walnut took a tusk to the shoulder, so he’s likely to go feral too if we don’t find a powerful enough healer soon. Fortunately, finding a cure was already on the agenda, and Mars (currently Fern) skipped out on all the fun to do research at the town’s library. We also touched base with Kezius last night, our contact in the Under. He stopped by Under Fellrock for us as requested, and while it’s good to know what we’re up against, ignorance is bliss. There is apparently an area between the Under and Over that is literally teeming with creatures infected by the parasite. They are all dormant, for now, but it complicates the plan significantly. Instead of dealing with one infected dragon, we’ve now also got this horde, so what seemed daunting at first now seems nearly impossible. Silva willing we’ll have to make it work though, or I’m afraid none of us will likely be here much longer. As soon as we met back up with Mars, we set out for Alvarose in search of someone with enough restoration power to fix our friends. Two hours and one infected buffalo-minotaur (buffotaur?) after setting out, Tydrom managed to contact us through our sending stone. After discussing the parasite situation with him, we turned back to Nordrake, in the interest of being closer to Fellrock and to prove to Brilledile, Nordrake’s captain, that we are not trying to infiltrate her town. Tydrom is sending Vance to help with our lycanthropy issues and, in the meantime, will be pleading our case to the rest of the Big Four in the hope that we can make our small army a little larger. I’ll be reaching out to Alvaerelle in the interim, but otherwise we’re just playing the waiting game.